Divergent Points - Weredad
by FlightfootKeyseeker
Summary: Tom still ships it, Chat still comes over for brunch - but the consequences in this universe are far different - and far better - than in canon. Part 2 of the Pointsverse.


So I decided to write a sequel to Turning Points in a similar sort of style to the last chapter of it, as an episode rewrite fic with the new revelations that occurred in Turning Points affecting the episode's plot. I'm not going to do this with ALL season 3 episodes, just the ones that I think would change in an interesting way that I want to write. So like, I wouldn't cover Bakerix for instance, since the changes from Turning Points wouldn't affect it much, and I don't feel the need to write a fix-it for it. And some plots may not happen at all, Like Christmaster for example. Since Alya and Nino know just HOW swamped Marinette is and that she may have to leave at any moment, they don't ask her to babysit and in fact, Alya volunteers to take over as Manon's primary babysitter. She's already ended up babysitting her a few times anyway.

Currently I'm planning to write chapters for Animaestro, Oni-chan (probably. I feel like I need to because it's Lila related, but I'm unsure of how the plot would go), maybe Reflekdoll (though I think I'd focus on Alya more than Chat's and Ladybug's relationship), Feast, Ikari Gozen, and Ladybug. I may add more over time.

* * *

Marinette was REALLY looking forward to taking down Hawkmoth.

Seriously, akumatizing poor August AGAIN?! He was barely old enough to walk, he shouldn't have to worry about being turned into a supervillain!

Or, well, have his parents worry about it. She was pretty sure that he had no idea that Gigantitan had ever happened.

And akumatizing at NIGHT as well! She needed sleep! Chat needed sleep! And August's parents sure as hell needed sleep, she knew how much of a handful kids were. Hopefully they wouldn't stress about him too much, they really couldn't do much to keep a toddler from feeling negative emotions on occasion, and August wasn't old enough to self-regulate his emotions very effectively yet, especially since he couldn't yet comprehend why he would need to.

At least Hawkmoth had chosen to do this on a Saturday night. It would have been WAY worse during the week.

But at least it was an excuse to see Chat again. Not that she NEEDED much of one - they'd been sneaking out to meet up with each other more often than they technically needed to anyway - but it was the principle of the matter.

Gigantitan spat out the Lucky Charm she'd summoned, a giant plastic donut, and slammed it into the topmost floor of her house. Since her parents were still on the street, she wasn't particularly worried. The damage would be repaired when she used the Miraculous Ladybug and no one would have been hurt.

"Guess he likes the best macaroons in Paris more than a plastic chew toy. Gotta admit, he has taste." Chat quipped.

Ladybug rolled her eyes playfully. "He does, but maybe we should stop him from eating my pa- I mean the Dupain-Cheng Bakery's entire stock of sweets? They'd be brought back after I repair everything, but it still probably wouldn't be good for him, and I hate to see the building smashed up, even temporarily.

Chat nodded, giving a flirtatious wink. "Of course milady. And maybe we'll have some free time to hang out afterwards? I don't think I could go back to sleep after this right away anyway."

She giggled a little at that. "Maybe, kitty cat. Better hurry though! We need to deal with this and take August back first!"

"Right," Chat straightened up, putting on his more serious face. "Better get to it then!"

Chat and Ladybug rushed at Gigantitan.

* * *

A Cataclysm and a call of "Miraculous Ladybug!" later, little August fell into Ladybug's outstretched arms.

"Late night craving, huh?" Ladybug asked as she spun the toddler around. She hugged and kissed him. "Aw, you're so adorable!"

"Gotta admit, I'm a little jealous," Chat quipped.

Ladybug laughed. "Don't be. As adorable as he is, YOU'RE even cuter. Don't worry. You'll get your kisses, kitty."

Her earrings started beeping. "I should probably get back for now though. My parents might be worried. Bug out!"

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and yo-yoed back to her balcony.

Chat gave a lovesick sigh. "Ladybug's so amazing. I can't believe this is reality. That I get to spend time with such a wonderful girl. And that she likes me back!"

August din't seem to care about his lovesick ramblings though. "Dummy!"

Chat blinked, taking a closer look at August. He realized what was missing. "Oh, right, the pacifier! How could I forget! It was your akumatized object this time after all. Ladybug must have accidentally taken it! Hold on, I'll see whether I can get it back."

He vaulted to Marinette's balcony.

Marinette blinked. "Chat? What is it?"

"Dummy!" August called out, reaching out towards Marinette.

A look of realization spread across her face. "Oh! Right! I forgot I still had that."

She handed it over to Chat, who placed it back in August's mouth.

"Aww!" she cooed again.

Looking back up at Chat, she put her serious face on. "You really DO need to leave now. August needs to get back to his parents, and I need to show mine that I'm okay. I imagine they'll be worried after Gigantitan shoved my Lucky Charm through my bedroom wall."

Chat nodded, giving her a soft smile. "I know. But is there time for a goodbye kiss at least?"

She cursed his soft smile. He KNEW she couldn't resist those. It was hard enough coming from Chat, but knowing now that he's Adrien? She was a goner. "Ok, kitty. But just one! No turning it into a few dozen."

He chuckled. "Fine, fine. You'll need to keep to that too, though."

She blushed. Both of them had a tendency to want to cuddle and kiss for way longer than they probably should. They really needed to officially announce their relationship soon. It was getting hard to resist making out while at school. The rest of the class seemed to heavily suspect that they were together - they'd been able to resist outright making out, but they COULDN'T stop cuddling close to each other - but they still hadn't declared publicly that they were dating. It just hadn't seemed like the right time. Plus, they needed to get their stories straight on how it happened first. The full truth obviously wasn't going to fly.

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, pulling him close.

Unfortunately for them, that was the moment her dad frantically opened her balcony hatch door.

"MARIne..." He trailed off, shocked at the sight in front of him.

His daughter, looking like a deer in headlights, embracing one of the Heroes of Paris, lips locked against his, a toddler held in Chat's arms.

They jumped apart slightly.

Tom just smiled, making a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeal.

He emerged from the hatch, both Marinette and Chat stammering slightly, trying to think of some excuse for why they were making out, and both utterly failing. Tom put a hand on Chat's shoulder, just as he started to make an excuse about needing to take August back. "Wait! Why don't you have Sunday brunch with us tomorrow?"

Chat blinked. "Really?"

Tom nodded eagerly. "Of course! I'd love to get to know my daughter's boyfriend better!"

Chat blinked. "You're... not mad?"

"About what?"

"That we didn't tell you?"

Tom hummed for a minute. "Well I would've preferred that Marinette had told us, but I understand. And if I'm going to trust anyone to do right by Marinette, one of the Heroes of Paris seems as trustworthy as you can get."

Chat blushed.

Sabine popped her head out of the hatch. "Marinette- oh!"

Tom turned around. "I found out why Marinette's been so happy lately! She's gotten herself a boyfriend! A superhero, no less!"

Sabine took a closer look at the still-scarlet lovebirds. "Well, that explains why we've been hearing more voices from Marinette's bedroom than usual. I just thought you were watching some videos."

"You... heard us?" Marinette asked, sounding strangled.

Sabine nodded. "Yes. He's been visiting a lot hasn't he?"

Marinette gave up any illusions of getting out of this. "Yep."

Sabine smiled. "Well I'm happy for you. But now that we know, can you please tell us when he's visiting? I'm not going to tell you to stop visiting, but I like to know who's over. Plus then I can make snacks for you both. I trust you two are being responsible?"

"Mom, we're too young for that!" Marinette shouted, blushing harder.

"Always best to be prepared dear."

"MOM!"

Chat's ring beeped. Marinette tore herself away from glaring at her mom, looking at Chat concernedly. "You'd better leave and get August back to his parents now before you transform back."

He nodded, smiling. "See you tomorrow for brunch, Princess."

Chat turned and vaulted away.

Marinette watched him as he left, a soft smile on her face.

Which was quickly ruined by her father's interjection. "Sooo, Princess, huh?"

"DAD!"

* * *

After depositing August back with his parents, Adrien barely made it back to his house in time. He collapsed onto his bed just as his ring gave a final beep.

Plagg flew out of the ring. "So Sunday brunch with the parents, huh? Sounds serious."

Adrien gave a lovesick sigh. "Yeaah..."

Plagg shrugged, giving up on intelligent conversation for the time being. "Hey, I'm happy just so long as there's cheese."

Adrien mumbled something incoherent, but pulled out his phone.

_Adrien_: A little friend of mine would really like something cheesy to eat when I come over. Is there anything you could do? If it's not too much trouble, of course.

_Princess_: It's never any trouble. I was already planning on fixing some macaroons for my own little friend, I'll make some treats for yours as well. We haven't sold it in years, but we used to make this Camembert puff pastry. Does this look good?

Adrien stared at the picture she sent of the pastry, with it cut open to show the oozing camembert. He snickered a little. "Hey Plagg? You might want to take a look at this."

Plagg looked up from where he was digging into his cheese stash. "What? I'm eating right nooooo..."

Adrien turned his phone around, showing him a picture of the pastry.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Plagg whispered, tears in his eyes. Abruptly he flew up, his meal (temporarily) forgotten. He squished Adrien's cheeks between his little paws. "MARRY. THAT. GIRL." He told him firmly.

Adrien pulled back slightly, laughing his head off. "I fully intend to, if she'll have me."

_Princess_: We need to figure what we'll tell them about us... you know... dating. If Chat's dating Marinette, then that means that he's NOT dating Ladybug and that Marinette can't date Adrien.

Adrien blinked. "...Crap."

_Adrien_: Maybe we should ask Alya and Nino for advice? They might have ideas.

_Princess_: On it.

_*On a group text with Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien*_

_Princess:_ Chat and I got into a bit of a bind today. I was on my balcony detransformed when Chat came to give me a goodbye kiss, and my parents caught us! They figured out that he'd been dropping by for awhile, apparently we weren't as quiet as we thought. They want to have brunch tomorrow with my new boyfriend!

_Alya:_ Sounds great to me! What's the problem?

_Princess_: The PROBLEM is that Marinette can't date Adrien and Chat can't date Ladybug if Marinette's already dating Chat!

_Alya:_ Why not?

_Princess:_ Because everyone would think we're cheating on each other!

_Alya:_ Open relationships and polyamorous relationships DO exist, Mari.

Adrien frowned. "Open relationships and polyamorous relationships? I've never heard of either of those."

He googled the terms and blew his mind.

"You can be in a relationship with more than one person AT THE SAME TIME and have it be OKAY?"

Heart beating fast, he texted.

_Adrien_: Would this work, milady?

A few minutes passed with no response from the love of his life. The anticipation was killing him.

_Adrien_: ...Princess?

At last, a reply came through.

_Princess_: Sorry, just needed to scream into my pillow for a bit. These past several months before finding out Chat's identity I was SO WORRIED and in denial about my feelings towards Chat because I was in love with Adrien and I didn't think I could be with two boys at the same time, and now I've learned that even not COUNTING the whole reveal, I didn't need to worry about that?! So long as Adrien/Chat was okay with it, of course.

_Adrien_ chuckled, a dopey grin spreading across his face again. Any reminder that His Lady LOVED HIM BACK brought out the lovestruck fool in him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_Adrien_: So are we good? May I tell your parents about my lovely girlfriends, my sweet princess and my feisty lady?

Princess: Only if I can introduce them to my boyfriends, my dorky kitty and my kind prince.

_Adrien:_ Oh, so I'm a prince now?

_Princess_: But of course. If I'm a princess, then what else could you be?

_Adrien_: Yours.

_Bro:_ Dudes, as much as I enjoy watching you two flirt now that you FINALLY realize that you like each other, you know you're still on the groupchat, right?

_Alya:_ NINO!

Adrien blushed. He HAD forgotten. He'd gotten so caught up in flirting that he just... didn't think about it. He had a feeling that Marinette was going through the same thing though, which lessened the sing of embarrassment to almost nothing.

God... Marinette was FLIRTING with him! Marinette loved him! He didn't think he'd ever get over that.

Back on their private chat, he texted Marinette back.

_Adrien:_ Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, milady. I shall be counting down the hours until this black cat crosses your path again.

He sighed and put away his phone. Time to get some sleep. Didn't want to be tired for his date, after all.

* * *

Adrien ditched his supposed lunch with his father almost immediately after it was *supposed* to start. His father had done it enough times to him after all, and he'd MUCH rather hang out with Marinette's family than sit on the opposite side of a huge table from his father, making awkward conversation.

Well... 'conversation'. Could it truly be called that, when his father never listened to him? When there was no give-and-take? Most of the talks he had with his father consisted of his father chastising him over some infraction or telling him to do or not to do something. Not asking; TELLING. Like when he ordered Adrien to dress up as Chat Noir for Clara Nightingale's music video, against his protests. Or when his father ordered him to practice a piano piece more and play it for him again later that day because he was unhappy with his performance, even over his protests of missing out on an outing with his friends that he'd already gotten permission for.

Then again, wasn't that just how adults were with kids? Gabriel may have been the most extreme example, but pretty much all the adults he interacted with fell into the same categories. Nathalie mostly just told him when he could or couldn't do something, though she would at least try to explain something if he asked her about it. His photographer was always ordering him around at photoshoots and chastising him if he got his performance wrong - not that Adrien blamed him, it was his job. Teachers always just lectured on material and told students what they needed to do. Even Master Fu only talked to him when he strictly needed to, during and after the battle with Syren, and that was mostly to give him a quick overview of what the guardians and Miraculous were and to give him the new cheese power-ups. It felt like listening to a teacher talk. He was given a lecture with some info, but he never really had a proper conversation with the guy and he hadn't seen him since.

_"Children are to be seen and not heard."_

He'd never heard an adult actually say that line, but it seemed to be true nonetheless. It was part of why he valued his friends so highly. There was no one he could actually talk with who WASN'T his own age.

Well, not counting Plagg.

He gave Plagg a fond look. Plagg was the biggest change in his life. He was someone he could really, actually talk with, show every side of himself, and he was ALWAYS there. He didn't have to worry about his father taking Plagg away and leaving him completely isolate like with his other friends, and Plagg didn't seem like he wanted to leave Adrien. He tried to cheer Adrien up when he was down, or sometimes just roll his eyes at Adrien's antics. He could be pretty annoying at times and Adrien could occasionally get annoyed or frustrated with him, but Plagg never seemed to get too upset with him in turn. He never dismissed Adrien's feelings when he was upset. He did make fun of Adrien slightly when he was in what Plagg had dubbed 'lovesick kitten' mode, but at those times he was too far gone to care. Plus he liked just joking around a bit. It was a freedom he didn't often have as Adrien, though since the Reveal, he'd been slipping in more jokes and teasing while he was with his friends.

Never around adults though. They would get upset with him, possibly even get word to his father that he wasn't taking things seriously enough. Then his father might stop him from going out with his friends after school, or even pull him from school entirely and keep him trapped in his giant, empty room.

His breath hitched at the thought.

Plagg gave him a concerned look, but didn't ask. Instead he just said, "Come on kitten, we don't want to be late." A greedy smile stole across his face. "There's a camembert puff pastry with my name on it!"

Adrien gave him a deadpan look, shaken out of his depressing thoughts. "I can see you drooling."

"Cheeeeese..."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Okay let's go, the sooner we head over there the sooner you get your treat. Plagg, claws out!"

Chat Noir leaped out his window, heading to what he hoped would be a MUCH more enjoyable brunch than the one he just left.

* * *

Marinette paced nervously on her balcony.

"It's Chat Noir. It's just Chat Noir. He's been here dozens of times before, this is no big deal. He's just coming over to eat. It's no big deal. SO WHY AM I SO WORRIED?!" she cried out, frustrated.

"It's natural to be concerned about introducing your boyfriend to your parents," Tikki told her. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, though. They already like him, right? And Chat's a perfect gentleman. Knowing your parents, knowing Chat, do you really think they'll have a problem with each other?"

"...No," Marinette admitted.

Maybe before the Reveal when she didn't know Chat as well, when she didn't know BOTH sides of him, she might've thought that he'd be too over-the-top or flirty or something. And if she had invited ADRIEN over pre-reveal to introduce him as her boyfriend to her parents... well. She had had a very skewed vision of him before, one that got compounded her anxiety and nervousness around him to the point that the Adrien in her head (or at least in her anxiety-fueled imaginings) bore almost no resemblance to the actual article.

But now she knew better. Even her worst anxiety couldn't warp her vision of her partner much. She understood him too well.

Not perfectly - they were still feeling out this new post-identity reveal world, she was sure she'd be discovering new facets to his personality and worldview for a long time to come - but well enough.

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Ok. I'm ready."

Tikki smiled at her. "Good, because here he comes!"

Marinette glanced over to where Tikki was looking. Sure enough, she spotted a black figure jumping around, moving towards her.

He landed on her balcony a few moments later. "Well, Princess? Care to bring in this poor lost little kitty for a snack?"

She giggled and gave him a soft, playful punch on the shoulder. "I hope this kitty is ready for a feast. My parents tend to go a little... overboard."

He gave her a dazzling smile. "Who wouldn't when it comes to you, Marinette."

She gave a slight squeak. Damn her kitty. Damn her prince. He KNEW she couldn't resist that expression. He was totally giving her that look on purpose.

Luckily she knew how to get him back.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a small smile. "Ah, but this is for you, mon minou. And you deserve it just as much."

His face lit up bright red. He visibly melted into her touch as she caressed his cheek.

Revenge was sweet.

* * *

Tom and Sabine waited downstairs with several trays of different heart-shaped treats.

Looking around at the different macaroons, cupcakes, and other pastries, Sabine seemed a little chagrinned. "I think we may have overdone it, Tom."

"I wouldn't worry too much. That boy must work up quite the appetite, saving Paris almost every night! Plus he seems about Marinette's age, he's a growing boy."

Sabine hummed. "I suppose so. And if there's any left over, I guess Marinette could always take them to class."

Tom laughed. "See! Nothing to worry about!"

Sabine noticed movement out of the corner of her eyes. She turned, seeing Marinette and Chat Noir making their way down the stairs. "Oh! There they are!"

"The lovebirds have arrived!" Tom proclaimed. Both of said lovebirds blushed, Chat scratching the back of his neck.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs Dupain-Cheng," Chat said politely. Inside he was squirming. _Come on, what do you say to your girlfriend's parents? What do they expect from me? What are they going to tell me to do? Do I need to ask permission to date their daughter? Pretty sure they've already given that though. They SEEM happy enough with me... but that could change if I don't say or do the right thing._

"Please, call me Tom," Tom said.

"And I'm Sabine," Sabine formally introduced herself.

Chat blinked. Call adults by their first names? Like how he'd call his friends? But it was so informal! Usually there was some sort of barrier, some sort of formality whenever he talked to (or was talked at, really) by adults, but Marinette's parents seemed different.

How was he supposed to interact with them? What was he supposed to do?

"Okay Tom, Sabine," he said awkwardly.

"We just finished laying out the first course!" Tom exclaimed. He hurried over to the dining table, gesturing for them to sit down.

Chat sat, Marinette sitting down beside him. As Tom brought out some macaroons, he noticed how close all four of them were sitting to each other. He and his father sat at opposite ends of a huge table, enforcing distance between them. But Marinette and her family all sat together, as close together as he did with his classmates. With his friends.

Actually, the last time he'd sat down and ate THIS close to other people, was all the way back at Christmas, when his father had permitted for all of Adrien's friends, everyone who had been worried about him, to sit down and eat Christmas dinner together at the huge dining table, like one big family.

Funnily enough, his Father and Nathalie hadn't eaten with them. They'd just stood to the side, watching as Adrien ate with his friends.

A lump formed in his throat. He wasn't sure why.

Gingerly Chat grabbed a macaroon, eager to eat something and hopefully make that lump go away. It tasted as delicious as any Dupain-Cheng pastry did - VERY.

"Sooo... how did you two meet?" Tom asked.

Marinette looked like a deer in headlights. In all the excitement yesterday, they'd forgotten to put together a good story about how they met. Chat quickly decided to take the reins on this one. Marinette may be great at coming up with plans during battle, but she could freeze up just like everyone else under pressure, especially in social situations. He'd been privy to that first-hand.

He'd have to make this up on the fly. Hopefully Marinette agreed with his story and could follow his lead.

"I've known Marinette since she helped with taking down Evillustrator a few months ago. Even at the time, I knew she was brave, smart, and VERY cute." He threw Marinette a flirtatious wink. "I didn't see her much after that for awhile. I saved her from an occasional akuma, like the Gamer for instance. I ran across her again a few months after that, when I was lamenting Ladybug not showing up to a surprise I'd had planned. Ladybug had told me she had plans and probably wouldn't be able to make it, but I still hoped that she would. When she didn't, I went over to a nearby rooftop - Marinette's. I was lonely and wanted some company. Turns out, she felt the same way. A friend of hers that she'd really wanted to hang out with hadn't been able to make it to an ice cream hang out she and her friends had set up, and she was feeling down."

At this point, Marinette had caught on, and decided to take over the explanation. No need to have him do all the work. "Both of us lamented how the people we'd wanted to spend time with hadn't been able to make it. Chat decided to show me the surprise he'd set up for Ladybug. You should have seen it Papa! He'd placed candles on this one rooftop and strewn it with rose petals. It was beautiful!"

Chat switched over, taking his own turn. "After that... well... if I happened to see Marinette out on her balcony I'd talk to her. I MAY have dropped by the area more often than patrol required, exactly. As I talked with her more and more, I fell in love with her. How could anyone not, once they've met Marinette?"

Marinette's blush could have cooked marshmallows. She KNEW he thought the world of her, but it still threw her hearing it.

She cleared her throat. "A-Anyway, one thing led to another, and these past few weeks we've been a bit more than friends. We haven't been... DOING anything, and we don't plan to anytime soon!" She added hastily, remembering her mother's remarks yesterday. "But we've been... together."

"We've been keeping it quiet," Chat cut in. "If Hawkmoth knew that Marinette and I were a couple, he might target her to get at me. Only a few people know."

Marinette took a deep breath. Best to get this out here before it caused problems later. At least this part they HAD worked out last night. "Also... you should know that Chat and I aren't... exclusive. Ladybug finally realized what a CAT-ch she had under her nose. And Adrien... well..."

"Adrien finally realized what a MORON he'd been to not fall for Marinette sooner," Chat stated bluntly.

Marinette giggled a little. "Anyway, accusations of idiocy aside, Adrien, Ladybug, Chat, and I found an opportunity to talk a few weeks ago. We found out that each of us had fallen for two people - turns out Ladybug likes Adrien as much as I do - so we decided that instead of competing for each other, we'd just... share. It's been working great so far, though none of us have come out in public about any of our relationships yet. When we do, the plan is for only me and Adrien to declare that we're dating, and for Ladybug and Chat Noir to do the same. It would be just as risky for Hawkmoth to discover that Ladybug's dating Adrien as for him to find out that Chat's dating me."

Sabine and Tom gave supportive nods. Sabine spoke, "So long as everyone's okay with it and it's working well, I'm happy for you - for both of you. And don't worry. We won't tell anyone about either of you dating unless you say it's okay to."

Chat blinked. A parent asking their child for permission in order to do something? That- that was a thing? In all his life, he couldn't remember his Father ever asking his permission to do anything. A parent had the right to tell their child to do whatever they wanted. The kid's opinion didn't matter.

But Marinette's family didn't work that way.

Tom turned to Chat. "I should get to know one of our daughter's boyfriends better! What do you like to do when you're NOT saving Paris, young man?"

What did he like to do? Well...

"I like to play video games?" he said almost questioningly. There really wasn't much he did for his own entertainment. "Ultimate Mecha Strike III is my favorite. Marinette kicks my butt at it every time though."

Tom and Sabine's grins looked about ready to crack through their faces, they were so wide. "OUR FOURTH PLAYER!" they shouted.

Chat just felt confused.

Marinette looked a little exasperated and embarrassed, but smiled nonetheless. She explained. "All three of us are avid video game players. The reason I'm so good is because I practiced against my parents a lot, actually. We've been wanting to check out 2 VS 2 mode for awhile, like we had in that video game tournament Max and I won a few months back, for awhile now, but never had enough players to."

"Can- can we play right now?" Chat asked, his heart beating fast. He wasn't sure whether this was allowed, but he REALLY wanted to play. Fighting against Marinette in a video game was fun, but fighting WITH her? Chat with His Lady at his side? It sounded infinitely better.

Marinette gave him a soft smile. Butterflies fluttered in Chat's stomach. "Of course, kitty."

As the four of them played the game, Chat just kept on grinning. He was playing alongside Marinette, with her parents eagerly playing against them. They'd WANTED to spend time with him, seemed happy he was here. They'd talked with him, not just ordered him to do something. They wanted to know about HIM, what HE liked to do.

Had his father ever asked about what ADRIEN wanted? Had he ever cared?

Chat's mech faltered as his vision blurred, allowing Sabine to score a hit and win a match for the first time since they'd started playing.

"Kitty? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Marinette asked, concerned.

He reached up a hand to wipe his eyes. It came away wet.

He was crying.

"O-oh," he said. Why was he crying, he just- he just-

"I- I just can't believe how FRIENDLY your parents are. They- they act as if they're friends with me. They listen to what you have to say. They're interested in what I like to do. They even said they'd ask permission before doing something involving you. And they seemed HAPPY to see you - to see BOTH of us! And they CARE about your happiness! I- I just- I-"

He broke down into tears completely. Marinette leaned against him.

Hesitatingly Tom and Sabine approached, match forgotten. This was much more important.

"Would it help if we hugged you?" Tom asked.

Chat looked up, crying even harder. He-he was asking what Chat wanted? It seemed like he was even asking permission.

These people... why did they seem to care about him, what he thought, what he felt, more than his own father did? More than any other adults in his life did?

"Yes please," He croaked.

As one, Sabine, Tom, and Marinette gave him a long hug as he cried. The pressure felt nice. He hadn't had a hug like this, one that made him feel safe and loved, since his mom had disappeared.

It felt like family.

They kept hugging him until he stopped crying. Sabine and Tom relaxed their holds, though Marinette continued cuddling up with him. He didn't mind. He'd never mind being with Marinette.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sabine asked.

Looking at her face, Chat was certain that if he said 'no', that would be the end of it. They wouldn't pry. They wouldn't demand to have a conversation that he wasn't ready for.

That made him want to talk more, knowing he really, truly had a choice.

"Yes."

He took a shaky breath, focusing his attention on Tom and Sabine. "Y-you care about me. About what I want. Not just what you want me to do. Why?"

They exchanged worried looks. Tom spoke up. "Why wouldn't we care about what you want? People SHOULD be worried about others. Should care about others wants and needs, and not just when they need something from that person. Beyond that, you're someone my daughter cares about, and getting to know you even in this short time, I care about you as well."

"But- but- parents DON'T listen to their kids! They don't care about their feelings or their opinions or their thoughts on anything. So why do you?"

Tom gave him a gentle look. "Parents SHOULD care about their kids, about their opinions on things. About what they think. Do you have any adults you can talk to about this? Anyone to help guide you, since it doesn't sound like your parents are talking WITH you much?"

Chat shook his head. Plagg was great, but he wouldn't exactly count him as an adult, and his guidance... well. There was a reason he never asked Plagg for advice on love related matters. He didn't have much experience navigating human social situations. Or caring. Plagg tended to just be blunt.

Tom and Sabine exchanged another look. They seemed to come to some sort of silent agreement. Sabine spoke. "Well then, how about you come to us if you need advice, or just to hang out for awhile? We'd be happy to have you."

Chat's breath hitched. They'd WHAT? "You- you mean it? I can just... come over? And talk with you? No strings? No appointments? Just- I want to come over, and I can?"

They both nodded, Tom speaking this time. "Of course if you don't call ahead we can't GUARANTEE we'd be here, but since we work here, there's a good chance we will be. Any time you want to come over, for whatever reason, please, feel free."

Chat gave a mute nod, smiling. "Can- can we go back to playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III?" he said waveringly. "I think- I think I need some time."

"If you want to, then of course," Marinette said. Her parents nodded, settling back into their previous positions, before his breakdown.

They played for another hour, until he was worried he might be missed and had to leave.

Before heading to Marinette's balcony to pole-vault away, packaged of Camambert puff pastries in hand, he hesitated.

"Are- are you okay with this?" he asked her. "Me coming over to talk with your parents, I mean."

She nodded, giving him a gentle, caring look that melted him into mush. "If I'd realized how bad you had it I'd have brought you over sooner kitty, secret identities or not."

"But-"

She leaned towards him. His body realized what she wanted before his brain did. He leaned towards her, meeting her halfway.

They stayed kissing for several more seconds. By the time they broke apart, his previous objection, whatever it may have been, was forgotten.

"You should go now, kitty. Don't want an interruption during goodbye kisses again, do we?"

"If it leads to another time like this one, princess," he whispered. "I wouldn't mind. Not in the slightest."

But he really DID have to go. He left, the taste of her lips and the feeling of her family's hug staying with him for a long time afterwards.

* * *

"Sooooo, have you married her yet?"

"Not yet Plagg, I can't do that until I'm eighteen!"

"But her family seems to have already taken you in."

"No, I can just come by whenever I want and stay over as long as I want and talk to them about stuff, and they'll listen to me and ask about what I want to do and-"

"You should stay. You're happier there."

"I can't. Father's still- well, my father! Even if I wanted to, I can't just decide where to live on my own. A court would have to decide that."

"Bah. Petty human laws."

"You just want to stay over there so Marinette can make you as many camembert puff pastries as you can eat."

"They're SO GOOD."

"She's bringing some to school tomorrow, carrying them around stinks less than just carrying plain camembert cheese around."

"But that's soooo looooong from now!"

"Now you know how I feel every time I'm separated from her."


End file.
